borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model 1 2; Manufacturer, Suffix 1, and Suffix 2 all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN9 XX is the Model, Long is Suffix 1, and Thunder is Suffix 2. Manufacturer Tiers Atlas Dahl *Mercenary - Level 10-19 *Soldier - Level 20-29 *Freelancer Eridian Hyperion *Melior - Level 20-29 Jakobs Maliwan *Sterling - Level 20-29 S&S *Enhanced Tediore *Super Torgue * Force - 20-29 Vladof *Peoples - 20-29 Weapon Suffix Type 1 Combat Rifles *Battle - Higher damage? *Combat - ? *Deathly - Lower fire rate? *Double - ? *Genocide - Recoil reduction? High accuracy? *Rowdy - *Scoped - 2.4x weapon zoom *Shattering - ? Pistols *Bad - ? *Double - Fires a 2 shot burst *Fanged - +100% Melee Damage *Mean - ? *Stabilized - Recoil Reduction *Wicked - ? Revolvers *Bloody - Higher Damage (+?%) *Brutal - ? *Plywood - Increase Accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Primal - ? *Raw - A lot of power, normally with only 2 bullets per reload *Savage - ? *Swift - Faster Fire Rate and Faster Reload Speed Rocket Launchers *Big - ? *Crimson - ? *Devastating - ? *Evil - ? *Helix - 3 rockets fire in an spiral at once *Scoped - High weapon zoom *Triple - Fires a 3 shot burst Shotguns *Angry - High reload speed? (+44%) *Fatal - ? *Terrible - ? Sniper Rifles *Fearsome - +4 mag size? 2.4x weapon zoom? *Hawkeye - 2.5x Weapon Zoom *Liquid - Faster Fire Rate *Long - Longer range of bullets *Plywood - Increased accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Solid - High crit damage bonus? (+150%) High fire rate? (+3.1x) Sub-Machine Guns *Double - Has a 2 shot burst fire, does not overlap with the Anarchy suffix *Hostile - Recoil Reduction, Increased Accuracy *Malevolent - Higher Damage *Patrol - Scope? *Relentless - Bigger Magazine Size *Ruthless - Faster Reload Speed *Violent - Increased Magazine Size, Slower Fire Rate, Higher Damage General *Blast - Explosive damage, 1-2x *Burning - Fire damage, 3x *Caustic - Corrosive damage, 1-2x *Cheap - Tediore only? *Cobalt - Gives the gun a cobalt shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Combustion - Fire damage, 4x *Crimson - Gives the gun a crimson shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Desert - Recoil Reduction, Weapon Zoom *Detonating - Explosive damage, 3x *Flaming - Incendiary damage, 4x *Incendiary - Incendiary damage, 1-2x *Lightning - Shock damage, 3x *Pearl - Gives the gun a pearl shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Pestilent - Corrosive damage, 4x *Recoiless - High Recoil Reduction *Rusty - crappy, very low bullet count/ fire rate decent damage *Scoped - Weapon Zoom *Static - Shock damage, 1-2x *Steel - ? *Substandard - ? *Surplus - cheap, not much different than any other *Vitrolic - Corrosive damage, 3x *Urban - Weapon Zoom, Increased Damage *Weaksauce - ? Weapon Suffix Type 2 Combat Rifles *Bastard - Flavor text ("TORGUE, Bastard Guns for Bastard People!") *Cobra - High rate of fire *Destroyer - Flavor text ("The destructor has come") *Draco - Flavor text ("Dragon Fire!") *Glorious Havoc - nice mix of power, ammo count, and accuracy ( normally found on Atlas weapons ) *Guardian - Flavor text ("Hold your ground... Forever") *Machine Gun - higher ammo, more power, not very accurate *Mauler - Higher Damage? *Ogre - Flavor text ("Ogre SMASH!") *Raven - Flavor text ("2 more bullets make all the difference") *Revolution - Flavor text ("Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!") *Rifle - Balanced *Stomper - Small ammo clip, has scope, and does good damage Pistols * Firehawk - Flavor text ("Bring the HEAT!") *Fury - higher rate of fire *Gemini - Flavor text ("Double Whammy.") *Hornet - Flavor text ("Feel the Sting") *Invader - Flavor text ("12 bullets invade your skull") *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Protector - Flavor text ("Ammo is no longer an issue") *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire *Reaper - Flavor text ("Slice, Slice") *Rebel - Flavor text ("Never stop shooting!") *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats *Thanatos - Flavor text ("Big Tony Says "Hi"") *Troll - Flavor text ("Pain Heals") *Vengeance - Flavor text ("Vengeance is yours") *Violator - Flavor text ("Your move, Creep.") Revolvers *Anaconda - Flavor text ("Long and Strong") *Chimera - Flavor text ("A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison") *Defiler - Flavor text ("Give Sick") *Equalizer - Flavor text ("Unending Firepower") *Justice - Increased Accuracy, Increased Damage *Law - ? *Masher - Multiple projectiles per round. (x7) * Revolver - Balanced *Unforgiven - Flavor text ("It's a helluva thing...") *Viper - ? Rocket Launchers *Mongol - Flavor text ("Beware the Horde!") *Nidhogg - Flavor text ("Death rains from above") *Onslaught - Flavor text ("Artillery Strike!") *Rainmaker - Flavor text ("I feel a storm coming") *Redemption - Flavor text ("Monster Kill!") *Rhino - Flavor text ("The Unstoppable Force") *Rocket Launcher - Balanced *Terror - Flavor text ("Mister Jakobs send his regards") Shotguns * Bulldog - Flavor text ("One Bad Dog!") *Butcher - Flavor text ("Ahhh... Fresh meat!") *Carnage - Flavor text ("Holy crap! It shoots rockets!") *Crux - Flavor text ("Cross their heart, hope they die.") *Defender - Flavor text ("I can do this all day...") *Fire - Flavor text ("Have a nice day!") *Hammer - Flavor text ("Drop the Hammer!") *Hydra - Flavor text ("Five heads of Death") *Plague - Flavor text ("Bring out your Dead") *Scattergun - +2 projectiles fired *Shotgun - Balanced *Shredder - +2 projectiles fired, additional damage? (+36%) *Striker - Flavor text ("Sniper Rifles are for Chumps.") *Sweeper - ? Sniper Rifles *Cobra - Flavor text ("I LIKE IT!") *Cyclops - Flavor text ("I have you in my eye, sir.") *Gamble - Lowered accuracy, Higher Damage *Invader - Flavor text ("BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM") *Nailer - Flavor text ("Thwack!") *Orion - Flavor text ("A hunter lives among the stars...") *Penetrator - Flavor text ("Sniper killer, qu'est-ce que c'est?") *Skullsmasher - Flavor text ("Makes their brains hurt") *Sniper - Balanced *Surkov - Flavor text ("For the Motherland") *Thunder - ? *Volcano - Guaranteed to catch people on fire, flavor text ("Pele demands a sacrifice!") *Wrath - Always elemental and always x3 Sub-Machine Guns * Anarchy - Fires a 4 shot burst *Bitch - Flavor text ("Smack 'em") *Bruiser - Higher damage *Gasher - Flavor text ("Tear it up") *Hellfire - Flavor text ("We don't need no water...") *Savior - Flavor text ("Hallelujah") *SMG - Balanced *Wildcat - Flavor text ("The ultimate in close quarters feline.") *Stinger - Massive fire rate? (+33%, 12.5) Recoil reduction? (+3%) *Thumper - Higher Damage, Lower Fire Rate Notes